Music Factory Mastermix: Issue 119
Music Factory Mastermix: Issue 119 is a mixed compilation album featuring Duran Duran, released in the UK by Music Factory in 1996. About the album The album is a DJ product only containing a collection of recordings created by various producers and could only be purchased by registered DJs. Released by Music Factory who have been making music for over 20 years, the compilation includes Duran Duran's debut single "Planet Earth". Gary Numan is also featured, an artist who performed at The Devils' Live Music Hall show in Cologne on 17 February 2003. Track listing MFMM CD 119 01. Smooth Groovin' '96 (11:38) *"Give Me A Little More Time" - Gabrielle *"Ocean Drive" - The Lighthouse Family *"They Don't Care About Us" - Michael Jackson *"California Love" - 2Pac Featuring Dr. Dre *"I Wish I Was" - Skee-Lo *"Return of The Mack" - Mark Morrison *"Search For A Hero" - M People *"Desire" - Nu Colours 02. Klubhopping (7:51) *"Can't Help It" - Happy Clappers *"Don't Stop Moving" - Livin' Joy *"Viscious Circles" - Poltergeist *"Indica" - Movin' Melodies *"Groovy Beat" - D.O.P. 03. Fun In The Sun (8:33) *"Holiday" - Madonna *"Hot Hot Hot" - Pat & Mick *"Mexican Hat Dance" - Arriba Brothers 04' Love This Megamix (12:32) *"Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You" - Jon Otis *"Denis Denis" - Serena *"Let's Dance" - E-Male *"Sky High" - Newton *"Sleeping In My Car" - Mobius Loop featuring J. 05. Mission Impossible (The Lie Mix) (5:25) *"Theme From Mission Impossible" - O.S.T. 06. Teen Dreams Part 2 (8:09) *"Love Me For A Reason" - Boyzone *"Change Your Mind" - Upside Down *"Coming Home Now" - Boyzone *"Do U Still" - East 17 07. Kickin' The 80's (6:15) *"Cars" - Gary Numan *"Blind Vision" - Blancmange *"Blue Monday" - New Order *"Quiet Life" - Japan *"Planet Earth" - Duran Duran 08. Nice 'N' Easy (Lovely Songs) (10:11) *"Born Free" - Matt Monro *"Close To You" - Matt Monro *"Somethin' Stupid" - Nancy Sinatra, Frank Sinatra *"Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head" - B.J. Thomas *"Release Me" - Mike Flowers Pops *"It Never Rains In Southern California" - Ray Conniff And The Singers *"Wonderwall" - Mike Flowers Pops *"Spaceman" - The Nice 'N' Easy Experience 09. Easy Swinger (Foot Tapping Favourites) (3:35) *"Music To Watch Girls By" - Andy Williams *"Theme From The Big Match" - No Artist *"Spanish Flea!" - The World of Tijuana The Mexicans *"A Taste of Honey" - The World of Tijuana The Mexicans *"Theme From Man In A Suitcase" - Ron Grainer *"Pearl & Dean Theme" - Pete Moore 10. DJ Toolkit, Part 71 (3:18) *"Traffic And Travel Update" - No Artist *"Mr Icicles" - No Artist *"The Fairy Godmother" - No Artist *"Specs-R-Us" - No Artist Credits *Mixed by Guy Garrett (tracks: 2-1 to 2-5, 7-1 to 7-5) *Mixed by Mark 'Hitman' Smith* (tracks: 5-1, 6-1 to 6-4) *Mixed by Martin Smith (tracks: 4-1 to 4-5) *Mixed by Tom Newton (tracks: 1-1 to 1-8, 3-1 to 3-3) *Sequenced by Lance Gambit (tracks: 8-1 to 8-8, 9-1 to 9-6) Category:DJ only compilation albums Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:Compilation Albums